


The new sports anchor

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the WC rewatch S01E04 ‘Flip of the coin’ Neal doesn´t know what is ahead of him when he steps into the newsroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The new sports anchor

Alicia walks through the news studio greeting her colleagues. Neal is still tailing her with the trays of coffee, so he doesn´t realize he walks into the studio until one of the anchors talks to him.

“Hi, I don't think I've seen you around before.”

Neal can see her pupils dilating, oh, she is interested.

“Oh, I'm Gary. The, uh, new sports anchor.”

The other anchor studies him. “New sport anchor?”

“New guy brings the coffee, right?” He lifts the trays of coffee. Immediately crew and anchors walk up to him for their quick caffeine fix.

“Thanks, Gary.”

“Hey, no problem.”

But then their looks all turn to Leonard.

“But what about Leonard?”

“Oh, you didn't hear. Yeah, that's... that's why the meeting got moved to twelve thirty.”

He walks away while saying “Don't say anything to Leonard.”

While he passes Leonard, he pets him on the back “Great work, champ.” Not recognizing the man and not having followed the discussing Leonard murmurs a thanks.

“Leonard, can you please come over?” one of the executives asks and Leonard follows him out of the office.

“Hey Gary!” one of the anchors calls out.

Neal turns around.

“Where are you going? We are live in two minutes, quick, sit down.”

“Yeah, well, I…”

One of the crew members grabs his arm and pushes him towards the open seat next to where the two other anchors are already sitting. A microphone is attached to his jacket and suddenly it goes quiet in the studio. A crew member starts the countdown and the theme announcing the news can be heard.

“Well, good afternoon. We are just getting some new sounds from Chile. I want to take a listen to our correspondent in Chile as they're reporting on the situation there in light of this 8.8 magnitude earthquake. UNIDENTIFIED FEMALE: At least 10 or 15 aftershocks must have been felt in the metropolitan region. That I'm sure must have been felt in other regions of the country. The government is reporting 64 deaths. We don't know the details.”

The news continues and Neal tries to look into the camera as confident as he can.

“Next on the news, we will have a look at the latest sport news.”

“Good morning, this is Gary Levenick with sports news, the Knicks clenched its sixth straight win at home on Saturday over Michigan, beating the Wolverines 66-55. This is the tenth win out of their past twelve games, which leaves them with a 13-4 conference record, 23-7 overall. While the Knicks celebrated….”

“And we are off the air.”

“Good show Gary. Welcome aboard.”

Neal stands up shaking hands with the two other anchors when he sees Leonard and security entering the studio.

“I just remembered the 12.30 meeting. Got to run.”

Just before they closed in on him, Peter is there.

“FBI, I got this.” Peter shows them his credentials and they back off. “He is with me. Show them your credentials.”

Neal shows them with a smile. This isn´t a con, this is official FBI work, why hasn´t he thought of that. He can see the female anchor flush a bit. So he gives her his biggest promising smile.

“Let´s go Neal.”

* * *

 

“I can´t believe you did that…”

“Yeah, well, me neither. It wasn´t my fault. It was a case of being at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Neal looks at Peter with big puppy eyes. He can only hope Peter will buy it.

“And how am I supposed to explain to Hughes what you were doing on a live news broadcast?”

Oh, there is of course that little detail. Peter´s boss will want an explanation. Maybe they haven´t seen the news? They have to work at the FBI, don´t they?

“Well? … Nothing?... I thought so…”

“The anchors thought I did a good job, so maybe there is a career in anchoring for me.”

“Well, the next four years your ass belongs to me and for now it is grounded until we solve this case.”


End file.
